


Furniture

by ultrararepepe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic af, Domestic victuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, M/M, Married Life, Relationship Firsts, secret santa gift, yurionholiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrararepepe/pseuds/ultrararepepe
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are furnishing their first home together. The story follows them in hours 3-5 of their trip when exhaustion is at it's highest and everyone just wants to go home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for @thoughtsandtealeaves on tumblr as part of @yurionholiday's YOI Secret Santa Gift Exchange! @thoughtsandtealeaves asked for Victor and Yuuri doing something for the first time together so I decided to have them go on a trip to the furniture store to furnish their first home together as a married couple. 
> 
> This story is 100% domestic fluff that was inspired by a trip to the furniture store I went on with my best friend as we looked for a recliner to gift my grandmother for christmas as well as an at-home spa gift basket we were creating for a friends wedding. We spent at least two hours in the home section. It was a mess.
> 
> I hope you like this story @thoughtsandtealeaves and to everyone else, enjoy!

“ _Yuuri_! What about this one?”

Yuuri turned to see Victor stretched out on a lime green Lawson sofa, arms cuddled around one of its chevron accent pillows. He rolled his eyes and walked towards a tan sectional a few feet away. 

“We already decided on Deep Royal for the color of our walls, Victor. I told you something grey would be the best color.”

Victor sighed, lugging himself into a seated position. They’d already finished furnishing the kitchen, dining room, and den, leaving the living room, bedrooms and bathrooms of their new home; but it had been hours since they’d begun and time was starting to take its toll on both of them. Yuuri could feel his patience wearing thin. His feet were aching and he was hungry. He could only imagine the same was happening for Victor, although the man did not try to show it for Yuuri’s sake.

“I don’t understand why we have to get another couch to begin with. I told you I could use the couch from our apartment. It’s grey.”

Yuuri stared at him blankly for a second. 

“I thought we agreed that couch would go best in the den?”

“Did we?” Victor shrugged, leaning back in the Lawson with his arms spread open. “Oh well, if you say so. I don’t mind.”

“ _Victor_!” Yuuri whispered harshly, stamping his feet. He realized instantaneously how childish that looked and walked over to where his husband sat. “Victor, we talked about this. We talked about all of this.”

The man simply patted the seat beside him, motioning for Yuuri to sit down. He sighed and took a seat, pleasantly surprised by how soft it was. It was hard not to melt into it.

“So,” Victor smiled. “How do you like it?”

Yuuri said nothing.

“You know, Yuuri, we did choose a nice beige for the den. My grey couch might be a little too neutral for it. Don’t you think that couch would work best with our living room and we can have a bit of fun with the den?” He slid his arm over Yuuri’s shoulder, pulling him flush against Victor’s body.

Yuuri closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of Victor’s neck, breathing in his warmth and familiarity. Victor’s arm tightened as he kissed Yuuri’s temple.

“Are you okay?” He whispered.

Yuuri simply nodded, snuggling in closer. He felt Victor’s chest rumble with laughter.

“Just wait till we get all this furniture in and we can move out of my little apartment and then we can hide in the new house for eternity.”

“We fly to London in a few months.” Yuuri replied, peeking a single eye at his husband.

“Then we can hide in the new house for a few months.”

“My sister and Minako-san are coming to stay with us in a two weeks so that they can experience Saint Petersburg in the summer. They’re staying for two weeks.” 

“Then we can hide in the new house for two weeks, deal with those two ladies for two weeks, and go back to hiding.”

“But what about our practices five days a week?”

“ _Yuuri_.” Victor grumbled, looking at Yuuri unamused beneath silver bangs.

“Sorry. Sorry.” Yuuri laughed. “I know what you’re trying to say. I’m just giving you a hard time.” He smiled innocently.

Victor rolled his eyes but chuckled along anyway.

“So, have we decided on a couch?” He asked. “Can we move onto the bedroom?” He looked at Yuuri suggestively.

“No funny business, Victor.” Yuuri angled himself to face his husband. “I really mean it.” 

Victor grinned.

 

It was hard to avoid things going awry when both of them had to get on top of each contender in order to properly judge them. Yuuri never had the fanciest bed growing up. In fact, it was Victor’s spoiling that had gotten him accustomed to having an ultra soft mattress. They wouldn’t be looking for a new mattress in the first place if Victor’s wasn’t fairly worn after nearly a decade of use and abuse. In Victor’s words, however, “Not just any soft bed can cut it.”

The man was surprisingly picky. Far pickier than Yuuri had been about the couches. It was Yuuri who followed Victor around now, waiting for directions on where to go and where to sit.

“Yuuri, how ‘bout this one?” Victor asked as he rolled onto yet another mattress. He stopped on his stomach and flattened himself out. His outstretched hand patting the bare mattress.

Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed’s left side, his preferred side, and swung his legs over before laying back carefully. He was met at the bottom with an ecstatic grin from Victor, who looked like a child showing off to their parents. Yuuri closed his eyes and allowed himself to take note of how he felt.

When he’d initially sat, he could feel himself sink in slowly while the mattress stayed firm, but soft. And when he’d lain down, he could feel the bed hug every inch of his back, supporting him completely. It was nice. But the one thing he couldn’t tell was what made this mattress any different from any of the other memory foam mattresses they’d tried, or the one that they were going to get rid of back in Victor’s apartment.

“It’s okay. I like it.” Yuuri simply shrugged, opening his eyes.

“Okay?!” Victor gasped, somehow offended by Yuuri’s words. He sat up and looked at Yuuri, appalled. “This is a Hypnos mattress, Yuuri! It’s got springs that know when you move so that the bed can freaking adjust itself! Plus—plus!—the British Royal Family uses these beds. They’re not just ‘ _okay_ ’! They’re incredible!”

“Is everything okay here, gentlemen?” A saleswoman in a smart looking pantsuit said, looking at Victor and Yuuri with mild concern. A gold name tag glittered at her breast.

“My husband here is unimpressed by the Hypnos.” Victor answered flippantly, going as far to throwing back his silver hair. “Honestly, I could have sworn that my taste and style had rubbed off on him by now.”

Yuuri sat up quickly, ready to defend himself.

“Excuse you. We’ve been in this store for at least,” he checked the watch on his wrist. “Four hours—going on five. I have sat in or laid down in at least a couple hundred chairs and beds. I think my butt and back has desensitized by now.”

“It’s alright, sir.” The saleslady comforted Victor. “Most people don’t truly feel how great a Hypnos is until they’ve, at the very least, slept in it for a few hours.”

“That’s the part that I don’t get!” Victor exclaimed, falling back dramatically. “He’s been sleeping on a Hypnos mattress for the past four years. You’d think he would recognize this kind of bed by now.”

“Wait a minute.” Yuuri turned to face Victor completely. “You’re telling me that you’ve been parading me around this section for the past forty-five minutes, making me try each bed one by one, when all this time you’ve known exactly what brand you want for our bedroom?”

“And the guest room.” Victor chimed.

“These beds could honestly last a lifetime without sinking or breaking.” The saleswoman added. “You’re making a lifetime investment by getting one of these beds.”

Yuuri collapsed onto the bed with defeat. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, eyes trailed up to the ceiling as he tried to figure out how he ended up married to the idiot beside him. He felt Victor turn onto his side, facing him.

“If it makes you feel better,” He said in a soft voice. “I was mostly doing that because I knew you just want to lay down and be off your feet. Plus, these Hypnos beds are one of the last in the showroom. If there was a bed that called to you even more, I wanted to make sure that we got that one instead of just the bed that I want.”

A blush burned across Yuuri’s cheeks, his heart stammering from the sudden declaration. How was it, that after all these years of being married to Victor, the man could still surprise him so much with his generosity? Yuuri sat up quickly to hide his face from his husband.

“How much is this bed?” He looked to the saleswoman.

“The one you’re on right now is about six hundred and seventy-two thousand Rubles while one of the cheaper ones goes for about five hundred and fifty thousand Rubles. The most expensive Hypnos mattress is just under one million Rubles.”

Yuuri’s jaw could not drop fast enough. He looked at Victor in disbelief.

“We are not getting a mattress for a million Rubles, let alone two!”

“If you’re so unhappy with it,” Victor shrugged, propping himself up on his elbows. “Then I’ll just purchase them myself with my own money. You do remember that I’m a gold medalist, right, Yuuri? I win more money in one competition than the cost of one of these mattresses. I could probably buy ten of these with one competition’s prize money!”

Yuuri closed his eyes tightly and forced himself to sigh out his frustrations. They’d agreed that they would evenly share the cost of everything purchased today. He would have to smack Victor around later for gloating so loudly in public and making himself look and sound so very shallow. When he opened his eyes, he looked at the saleswoman apologetically.

“Please add two of these beds to our purchases.”

**Author's Note:**

> You might be thinking, "wow, that's a lot of money for a bed" at this point. I have them living in Russia in this story (whereas my other married life Victuuri ones had them living in Japan). The beds are actually between 9k-15k in USDs. Rubles=Russian currency. Honestly, I was googling luxury beds and I need at least five of these things in my apartment. Also, fun fact: Hypnos mattresses are said to have been used on the Titanic.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @Yuurikatsukii. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
